The God Demons
The God Demons are the first real demons in the world. all though selena has claimed the name of Lucifers first born. this is in fact a lie the first demons where Cain and Jamie. the story stretchs back to the orgins of Cain and Abel. Abel heard a voice in his head and thought he was talking to god but he was indeed talking to Lucifer. so Cain made a deal with Lucifer he asked that Lucifer not hurt his brother but Lucifer was cunning so he promised not to hurt Abel and spare his soul from hell so long as cain delived Abels soul to heaven personally. so cain killed abel and earnt the name the father of murdur. after killing abel, cain felt a dark pit inside himself, lucifer explained its his soul blackening and then lucifer made him the first demon but lucifer decided this punishment was not fit enough and so he made another demon called Jamie so Cain could watch as Jamie commited the same acts he did. as the years went on cain and jamie felt more and more like family they looked out for each other and as time went on the stories spread of the rampaging demon brothers killing thousands of people wherever they went. other demons started calling them gods. then eventually the demon gods. during the 1900's the brothers body count had risen no one knew the real number, but when the year 1912 started no one hand heard from the brothers, the killings had stopped and the stories had gone. many years later all four factions assumed and hoped the brothers were dead or would just stay gone. Power and Abilities *Immortaility- Being the first two demons alive Cain and Jamie are immortal and will never age nor die unless killed. *Super Strength- Being the two most powerful demons in the world cain and jamie have strength that allows them to easily over power humans, mid level monsters and mid level angels, they can over power any demon. it is unknown how they would fair agaist arch angels or high level monsters. *Advanced Telekenesis- Cain and Jamie can move objects and being even as poweful as angels with their mind or a snap of the fingers. unlike regular demons they will not loose there powers while inside an Angelic Symbol *Teleportation- Cain and Jamie can teleport anywhere in the world and in hell *Terrakinesis- Cains and Jamies arrival can cause earthquakes *Demonic Smite- an ability only cain and jamie can do, they can smite mid level angels and mid level monsters by touching them, this also works on all humans and demons. it is unkown if it will work on high level monsters or angels *Immunity- Cain and Jamie are immune to fatal harm by human means *Apporting- Cain and Jamie can teleport other people anywhere in the world *Speaking- Cain and Jamie can cause people to stop speaking by looking at them *Electrokenesis- Cain and Jamie can manipulate electric items and cause them to go off or even explode Weaknesses *it is said cain and jamie have only one weakness the only way to kill them is to stab them in the heart with Michael's sword which has been dipped in both angel and demon blood.